Of Fury's Rage
by Black Raven Feather
Summary: It's no surprise when Natasha finds out she's pregnant. But is it really Steve's baby, or is it someone else?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Chapter One: Unexpected **

Shit. Oh, shit. Okay, calm down. Breathe.

Natasha backed up against the bathroom wall and slid down, getting into a sitting on the floor. She had just taken a pregnancy test, and it had turned out positive.

Not that this wasn't unexpected. She and Steve had been dating for about six months, and everyone in the Avengers Tower had been waiting for the two to become parents.

Only, one problem.

Steve wasn't the baby's father.

Natasha took a deep breath. If she was going to get through this, she was going to need some advice.

She quickly threw away the test, the stood up and left the bathroom, entered the light blue bedroom, and pulled on striped white and grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt. Then she left.

Natasha walked into the main floor, and was greeted by Pepper and year old Alex playing with blocks. "Hey Pep." Natasha said.

"Hello, Nat. Coffee?" Pepper asked, not looking away from the block tower. "Don't mind if I do." Natasha mumbled, walking into the bar and grabbing a coffee mug. "Where's everyone else?" She asked as she poured coffee. "Jane's downstairs in the lab and everyone else is on a mission." Pepper replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Natasha said. She picked up her mug, then walked over and sat on the couch and watched Alex build a replica of Avengers Tower. Well, at least the outline of it.

"Nat, are you okay? You seem to be...thinking." Pepper asked, finally turning to look at her. Natasha sipped her coffee absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'm...okay." Natasha muttered. Pepper sighed, then sat next to Natasha. "You know, you can tell me anything, Nat. I mean, what are friends for?"

Natasha looked at her for a minute, then looked into her mug. "Can I talk to you, for a minute, please? Alone?" She asked, refusing to look up.

Pepper was silent, then said, "Hey Alex? Would you like to go play with Auntie Jane for a minute? Aunt Nat and I need to talk."

"Yes, Momma." Alex said, standing up and waddling away into the lab. "Hey, Al." Natasha called. Alex turned around. "Kick her butt for me, will ya?" She asked. Alex smiled, nodded, then continued to waddle down the stairs.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Pepper asked. Natasha looked around nervously. "Can we go out to the balcony to talk?" She asked. "Of course." Pepper replied. The girls stood up, and went to the outdoor sitting area. Natasha pulled up a chair and sat down, while Pepper did the same.

"So, what is it?" Pepper urged. Natasha didn't say anything for a moment, a flood of emotions going through her.

"Alex is looking more and more like Tony everyday, you know. Looks and all." Natasha said. Pepper smiles warmly. "Natasha, while I accept your complement, please don't change the subject."

Natasha took a deep breath, then looked Pepper in the eye. "I'm pregnant, Pepper." Natasha said finally. Pepper gasped. "Oh, Nat, that's wonderful news! Steve's going to be overjoyed!"

"That's the problem, Pep." Natasha cried. Pepper looked confused. "What?"

"Steve's not the father. Steve is not the father of my baby." Natasha moaned. "Oh." was the reply. There was silence, except for the traffic sounds from down below.

"So, who is the father?" Pepper asked. At this point, Natasha couldn't even look at Pepper. Instead, she looked out at the skyline of New York.

"You know, I thought," Natasha began. "I thought that he was just a friend. A friend who cared and looked out for me just as much as I did him."

"And then DC came along." Natasha's voice started to break. "And I thought he felt something more. I didn't want to play the game, but eventually, my heart was won over. And we kissed. God," Natasha chuckled a little. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"And then now, roughly a month and a half ago, I meet up with him again, and he confesses that his feelings have deepened. I say the same. And...well, I shouldn't have to go into details, should I?"

"By all means, please don't." Pepper insisted.

"But I didn't have the heart to tell Steve that I had fallen for another man." By now, Natasha was silently crying. "And so, I told him I didn't want to hurt Steve. He said he understood. We didn't speak to each other for a while. And then, I buy a pregnancy test, take it, and it turns out positive! Oh, what am I supposed to do! I can't tell Steve I'm pregnant with someone else's child! It would break him! Break him and his seventy year old heart! Oh, God!" The silent cries had suddenly turned into uncontrollable sobbing.

"Hush. Shush, now, it's okay." Pepper comforted, reaching over and grasping Natasha's hand.

Natasha sobs for another minute, while Pepper keeps comforting her. After a moment, Natasha wiped her face off with her sleeve, then continued to stare off into the skyline.

"Well, first off all," Pepper began. "I think you should tell the father. If you don't wish to tell me until you're ready, then that's fine. But you have to tell him."

"Alright." Natasha mumbled.

"And then, as painful as it is, I would tell Steve that you are pregnant with someone else's child." Pepper said. "It's going to hurt. A lot. But, time heals all wounds, Nat. He'll get over it eventually. He isn't going to be mad forever."

"You sure?" Natasha sniffled. "Positive." Pepper replied with a smile. She squeezed her hand and smiled warmly. Natasha smiled through her tears and gave a small little laugh.

And then, from inside the tower, there came a huge crash, followed by shouting.

"ALEXANDER HOWARD STARK, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Oh no. I should go see what the little devil is up to." Pepper sighed. "But please keep to my advice Nat. You know what to do." With that, she stood up and walked into the tower. Natasha took a deep breath, then stood up and followed Pepper.

~A~

Natasha picked up her phone, dialed the number, and listened to the dial tone. While she waited, she walked into Steve's room and sat on the bed.

Finally, someone picked up. "Director Fury." A voice said from the other end.

"Hello, Nick." Natasha said cooly. "Agent Romanoff. Pleasant to hear from you." Fury said.

"Alright, I'm just gonna cut to the chase, okay?" Natasha took a deep breath. "I am pregnant."

Silence. "Congratulations, Romanoff, Rogers must be very proud."

"That's the thing, Nick." Natasha replied.

"You're the father."

* * *

><p>AN:

Me: Well, hello everyone! Before I say anything else:

Yes. I realize that this is ridiculous. Get over it.

Besides, when you get Captain America: Winter Soldier, if you watch the deleted scenes, there's one scene with Fury and Nat, and you can practically hear and see the romanic tension. So, this was inspired by that. And the fact that Fury is seductively creepy. So, we don't own Avengers, Avenger characters besides the unfamiliar, and basically anything Marvel in general. Please feel free to check out our other stories, like our Frozen, X-Men, and TFiOS! We love you all! Good bye!

Kayla: Dang. She took the words right out of my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: We're In This Together

**Chapter Two: We're In This Together**

"What?" Nick Fury's voice came from the other end.

"You heard me perfectly well, Nick, I'm not going to repeat myself." Natasha replied.

Silence. Then he started to talk, but he was a bit more hushed. "Who else knows about this?"

"Pepper knows I'm pregnant, but I didn't say who the dad was." Natasha said, tapping her fingers on the bed.

"Does Rogers know?" Nick asked.

"No. As far as I know, he's still on that mission you sent him on."

Silence.

"Natasha, have you thought about an abortion?"

Natasha was shocked. "W-what? No, I'm not getting an abortion, I am going to raise my child."

"Yes, but, Nat," Nick started. "If the council finds out, my job is at stake here."

"No, Nick, I'm not getting an abortion, just because you made a stupid-ass decision when you knew you would be at fault!" Natasha said forcefully.

"Well, yes, but-"

"But what? There is nothing that you can say to take back what you did, Fury." Natasha said. Her voice started to break again. God, she was being emotional this morning.

"You said you loved me, Nick. And I loved you too." A little sob escaped her lips. "Now, I'm beginning to question if you still do." With that, she hung up.

Natasha was beginning to wonder if she could trust the people she loved.

~A~

"We're baaack!" Tony's voice rang through the main room. "Hey honey, how was the mission?" Pepper said, getting up from the couch and walking towards Tony. "Eh. It was a mission." Tony slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Dada!" Alex cried, coming up the stairs and waddling over to his parents, with Jane closely following him. "Hey, buddy! How's my man?" Tony said, breaking away and scooping Alex into his arms. Alex giggled, and Jane snorted. "He's fine. Except for the fact that he broke into your toolbox." Jane replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Daddy." Alex looked down at his small feet. "For what? You were merely curious." Tony replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to change out of this suit." Tony put Alex on the floor, then went downstairs. Thor came through the door next, along with Steve, Bruce, and Clint. "Lady Jane. Lady Pepper. Alexander." Thor kissed Jane's hand. Everyone was escorted to the couch, Tony came upstairs, and then the boys started to retell their mission.

About halfway through, Clint noticed someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Nat?" He asked.

"And then I was like 'Oh no you don't. Just cause you have metal claws that come out of your knuckles, doesn't mean-'what?" Tony paused mid sentence.

"Where's Natasha?" Clint repeated. Pepper fidgeted in her seat. "Pep? Where's Nat?" Tony asked.

"She needs to talk to Steve. She's in your bedroom. It's urgent." Was all that she said. Everyone turned toward Steve, as he stood up and walked toward a his room. Jane leaned over and asked, "Is everything okay with them?"

Pepper said, "I'll only say that for the time being, it's complicated."

~A~

Natasha heard the door open, so she sat up. She had been laying down on the bed, contemplating about what to tell Steve.

When Steve himself came through the door.

"Hey Nat. Pepper said you wanted to see me." Steve closed the door.

"Hm. Did she say why?" Natasha asked, staying calm.

"No. All she said was that it was urgent." Steve replied, concern spreading across his face. "Is everything alright?"

Natasha sighed. She didn't look at Steve, but instead became interested in the light blue wall.

Steve moved over and sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Natasha speak. Finally, Natasha looked Steve straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant, Steve. But not with your child."

Whatever emotion where going through him, Steve did not let them show. Instead, he asked, "Who's child?"

"Nick Fury's." Natasha replied, getting nervous. Steve closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and clasped his hands together.

"Steve, he wants me to get an abortion. I can't do that, I mean, if you're given a responsibility, you take it, and-"

"Get out." Steve said softly.

"But Steve-"

"I said, get out!" Steve yelled. Natasha looked at Steve, then raced out of the room, passing a very confused bunch of people.

~A~

_Bam!_

Chick-chick.

_Bam!_

_Bam!_

Natasha was in the target range, and was shooting her gun like crazy. Seeing Steve's hurt face was painful, and she needed a distraction.

This was a good distraction. She had gotten a bullseye on every target so far.

_Bam!_

_Bam!_

_Bam!_

_Thwock!_

A bullet got stuck in Tony's suit cabinet. She had torn right through the target.

"Easy there, Red. You could shoot your eye out." A voice said from behind her.

"What do you want, Tony?" Natasha asked, unfazed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Tony replied. "Steve, on the other hand..."

"Oh no." Natasha mumbled.

"He's up in his room practically tearing everything apart. He was flipping out when I left the main room. Heard him flip Fury, or something like that."

"Well, I can understand why." Natasha cocked her pistol, then aimed at the target.

"And why is that?" Tony asked.

Natasha turned to look at him. "Because, and you're going to tell no one this-"

"Don't make promises you can keep."

Natasha glared at Tony. "Fine, whatever you say, Red."

"Because I am pregnant with Fury's child." _Bam!_ Natasha hit a bullseye without looking, then went to reload her gun.

Tony stayed where he was. Then he let out a long whistle.

"Well, now I can see why he's pissed off."

"You think?"

"Look, Nat. First, if I notice that you're having a bad hair day, I'm going to point it out. Second, you're having a bad hair day. And third, just give it time. He's going to come to his senses at some point." Tony said, turning to look at her.

Footsteps where heard on the staircase. "Speak of the devil. Got to go before this gets ugly." Tony slipped through the elevator.

Natasha looked up from her gun to look at Steve'a blank face.

Steve motioned to the bench. "Do you mind?" Natasha put the gun down, then walked over and sat down. Steve joined her.

"So, where to begin." Steve chuckled. "Well, first of all, you cheated on me. That's the one big thing I'm disappointed about, wrong, upset about. You lied to me, Nat. You lied."

"And, seriously? What's special about Fury?" Steve asked. Natasha remained silent. "I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore after this, Nat. This is going to come back to haunt you."

"However, you said that Nick wanted you to get an abortion?" Natasha nodded. "Because of his job, I assume." She nodded again. "Well, if he's not going to accept his child, then I will."

Natasha finally looked at Steve. "What?"

"If he's not going to take in his son or daughter because of his job, then that's sad. And, well, if you plan on raising this kid, you're going to need a fatherly figure. And, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I forgive you." Steve wrapped his arm around Natasha shoulders.

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Of course. After all, we're in this together." Steve said.

* * *

><p>AN:

Kayla: Aaaaaaaaaaand commence horrible cliffhanger!

Me: Oh, shut up.

Kayla: Oh, you know it's horrible.

Me: Anyway, thank you everyone! To be honest, I really did not expect this kind of reaction! I mean, already five followers? In a day? That's more than my oldest fanfic, and it still only has two followers.

Kayla: So thanks! We don't own Marvel besides the unfamiliar. Yes, this is a ridiculous idea. Get over it.

Me: We will be updating less often because of school. But, feel free to check out our other Marvel stories! Or, just our stories in general. Well, goodbye! And may the force be with you.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bullet Wound

**IMPORTANT FANFICTION ANNOUNCEMENT! **

Me: Hello everyone! A quick little note before the chapter commences. You know, I really was expecting a lot of hate for this, because after Winter Soldier, everyone and their second cousin shipped Romanogers, but you guys! Y'all are so sweet and open minded that you gave this a chance and I'm just happy about that!

Kayla: Preach it, sista.

Me: Do you ever shut it off?

Kayla: No, not really, no.

Me: Huh. Well, please enjoy the third chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: A Bullet Wound and a Heart Ache<strong>

_Ting!_

Natasha groaned, then looked over at the clock. Six o' two. On a Wednesday.

She reached over to pick up her phone when her phone started ringing. She hesitated, then picked it up.

"Agent Romanoff."

"Natasha, we have a problem." Fury's voice came from the inside of the phone.

"What kind of problem? An I'm-having-a-baby-and-you're-practically-abandoning-me problem or a My-lover-is-pregnant-and-I'm-doing-nothing-to-help-her-because-my-job-is-at-stake problem?" Natasha replied.

"A get your ass out of bed and go kill people problem." Fury said. "We've got a red alert on a Hydra group."

"Where are they?" Natasha asked.

"They should be at Avengers Tower in say, oh, ten minutes."

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine in the morning?"

"Natasha..."

"Okay, okay, I'll get everyone up. Geez."

"Thanks."

"I love you." Natasha said.

Silence.

"I...love you too."

"Bye."

Natasha hung up, then sighed. Fury was complicated.

~A~

Natasha cocked her gun, then waited by the entrance of the main room.

Then, something tapped her shoulder.

Natasha turned around swiftly and shoved the pistol in...Steve's face.

"Jesus Christ, Steve! Don't do that." She breathed a sigh of relief. "How many?" Steve asked. "Fury didn't say." Natasha replied.

"Wait...Fury?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

Steve stopped asking questions. Natasha turned around and went back to pointing her gun at the door.

"So, when you say Fury.."

"Drop it, Rogers."

"Okay."

The elevator opened. No one came out.

Then a single grenade rolled out.

"Duck!" Steve shouted before it exploded.

Once the smoke had cleared, Natasha and Steve looked up to hear Tony yell "THEY BETTER NOT BE BLOWING UP MY DAMN HOUSE!"

"Tony!" Steve shouted.

"Where's Pepper?" Tony asked, joining them.

"I'll find her." Natasha said.

"Hurry up. Alex might be with her." Steve suggested. Natasha nodded, then ran away from the door and up the stairs.

Just before she started looking upstairs, she heard Tony yell at the top of his lungs;

"BITCHES ARE GONNA DIE TODAY!"

~A~

Natasha opened the door to Alex's red bedroom and found Pepper and Alex huddled in a corner. Pepper tensed, then relaxed.

"Nat! Thank goodness! We heard the explosion and then we asked Jarvis-"

"Pepper, we need to find a safer room for you guys. Know any?" Natasha closed the door behind her and helped Pepper get to her feet. "None come to mind." Pepper recalled, picking up Alex.

Then Natasha heard the door open.

On a reflex, she instantly turned around and pointed her gun in an unknown mans face.

"Freeze! Natasha Romanoff, you're coming with me." The man said. He had snow white hair and was wearing a black...tuxedo, pretty much.

Natasha stayed still, aiming the pistol at his face. He looked familiar, but at the same time, there was something about him...

The man smirked and said, "So be it." Then before either women could react, he lifted up his own pistol and shot Natasha in the shoulder.

A ripple of fast memories went flooding threw Natasha's head.

Blood.

Snow.

High up in trees.

Guns.

A metal room.

"KATERINA!"

Then black.

~A~

Natasha suddenly came face to face in a Russian boot camp. She saw girls and boys of all ages running in the snow. Then she saw...herself.

Judging from how tall and how skinny she was, she would've probably been around thirteen. Her red hair was just longer than shoulder length, and most of it looked like instead of using shampoo, she used mud. You only saw the ends of her hair. She was wearing black trousers and a size too big pink T-shirt with brown combat boots. The clothing itself was dotted with blood and rips and tears.

Then she heard a voice.

"Come on Natalia, we are slowing down!"

Natasha turned and saw a girl about three years younger, wearing almost the exact same thing, except the shirt was more fitted and blue. Her blond hair was pulled up and you could see her eyes. They were green.

"I'm coming, Katerina!" Younger Natasha said. She slowly jogged up to where older Natasha was standing and looked right at her. It was weird, looking at yourself. "Natalia!" The girl shouted. Younger Natasha took when last look, then jogged to catch up with the blond haired girl.

Leaving Natasha to wonder what it all meant.

~A~

"Nat. Nat. Nat. Natasha. Nat. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Natasha slowly opened her eyes to find her shoulder bandaged and her in the medical part of the Tower.

She sat up and found Tony prodding her with a small metal rod. "And she's alive! How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot in the shoulder." Natasha replied.

"You know, you talk in your sleep." Tony said. Natasha said nothing.

"It mainly consisted of 'No', Katerina, and a whole lot of Russian. Who's Katerina?" Tony asked, rummaging through lab stuff.

Natasha shook her head. "I wish I knew."

"Hm. Here, take this, it's a med." Tiny threw it at her without looking, and Natasha caught it with out looking and injected it into her arm.

"Now, Steve's probably waiting for you. As is everyone else. I should know, I just checked. It's like a mob out there. Probably wondering about you and the baby."

Natasha snapped her head up. "You didn't..."

Tony's face was blank. Natasha stood up and left the room, only to be hugged by Thor saying "Congratulations about the baby, Lady Natasha."

"STARK!"

* * *

><p>AN:

Me: So, if anyone's lost, the flashback is a little nudge to an upcoming fanfic. It will come in play later. And there very little shipping going on. It's kinda short, actually.

Kayla: We don't own Avengers, bla bla bla, food.

Me: Food?

Kayla: What? I'm hungry, and I'm smelling bagels.

Me: Anyway, I will probably be updating X-Men: Class Six this weekend, so check out that. My friend Gretchen, (we call her Gigi, don't worry.) and I have come up with a beautiful ship name, Nicktasha. If you like this story, then, please use it by all means! We will probably see you tomorrow, so stay tuned! Bye!

Kayla: Okay, I'm seriously smelling cheese topped bagels in here.


	4. Chapter 4: Names and Faces

**Chapter Four: Names and Faces**

"So, what do you plan on naming your baby?"

Its was a very, very, VERY quiet Saturday morning. Natasha, Pepper and Jane were sitting on the couch discussing random things, when Pepper brought up the baby topic.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Pep, I'm eleven weeks. I'll know the baby's gender in about two months."

"Well, yes, but it's always fun to come up with names." Pepper replied.

"I don't know what to name it then." Natasha said.

After a moment of silence, Natasha finally replied, "Well, if it was a boy, then maybe Nickolai. I'd probably call him Nick for short."

Jane practically choked on her coffee. "You do realize what you just said, right?"

"Oh." Natasha said. "On second thought, never mind."

"Alright. Well, any other names?" Pepper asked.

"Dominik." Natasha stated.

"Really?" Pepper asked.

"Yep."

"Hm. And if it were a girl?"

"Alianova." Natasha said. "I always thought it was very pretty."

"Those are very Russian sounding names." Pepper commented.

"Well, I'm of Russian heratige." Natasha said.

"Fine point." Pepper said.

The women sat in silence, with the occasional slurping of coffee. Then finally, Natasha sat up and started to walk towatds the stairs. "Where are you going?" Jane asked. "Downstairs. I need to ask a favor." Natasha called back.

~A~

"Hello, Bruce." Natasha said upon entering the lab.

"Morning, Nat. How's the baby?" Bruce asked, typing into a laptop.

"Ugh. Painful." Natasha replied, leaning against the table. "What are you doing?"

"Quantum physics." Bruce stated, clicking the enter tab and finally looking at Natasha. "What's bring's you to the lab?"

"You do quantum physics for fun?" Natasha asked, dumbfounded.

"Have you met me, Nat?"

"Never mind. Look, I need a favor."

"The, uh, Katerina problem." Bruce said.

"I just can't get her out of my head." Natasha admitted. "From the baby to Katerina, I don't know what drives me more crazy."

"Don't worry, I'll look into it." Bruce assured. "You're sure she's got something to do with Red Room?"

"Positive. You know Tony's technology well enough?"

"I would probably have to hack into SHIELD for information about Red Room, if that's what you're saying."

"Anything to piss off Fury." Natasha smiled.

~A~

"Alright, Alex, it's time for a nap." Pepper said to Alex. Until that point, Alex had been happily coloring on the floor while Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Steve, and Jane had lunch. "Who do you want to tuck you in?"

"Aunt Natasha." Alex said. Everyone looked at Natasha as she smiled, then got out of her chair and picked him up. "Alright, big guy. Come on, let's go."

Natasha carried Alex to his room, helped him change into his pajamas, and placed him into his crib. "Well, good night, buddy."

"Aunt Natasha?" Alex said. "Are you gonna have a bebe?" Natasha smiled again. "Yes. Who told you that?"

"Daddy. Are you gonna have a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Natasha asked.

"You should have a boy. Then I would have a brudder!" Alex said happily.

Natasha ruffled his hair, then kissed the top of his head. "Alright. Well, I'll make sure to have a boy, just for you. Now get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night kiddo." Natash a flipped the lights off, silently closed the door, then walked back and finished eating.

"What did Alex want?" Tony asked.

"You know, I find it strange that you tend to cause most of my problems around here. Not a lot, but some." Natasha said, picking at her salad. Jane laughed as Tony sighed. "He asked if you were going to have a baby, didn't he?"

"He wants me to have a boy." Natasha said.

"Eh. Figures." Tony shrugged. "Someone likes you, Red, because they've been texting your phone for the past half hour."

Natasha checked her phone. Half the messages were from Bruce, and the other half was from Fury.

_I've figured_ _who Katerina is -BB_

_We've detected a hack in SHIELD database. You know anything? -Fury_

"Excuse me for a minute." Natasha said, shoving her phone in her pocket and going downstairs into the lab.

"You texted?" Natasha asked. Bruce looked up from the computer. "Ah yes. Look at these." Bruce answered.

Bruce projected the image of the files onto a screen. Natasha stared at them. One image showed the girl from her flashback, with her blond hair and green eyes.

"This is Ekaterina Venna. She was about ten years old. Like you, she was training to become a Red Room soldier." Bruce said.

Natasha noticed he was using past tense to describe her. "What happened?"

"Well, she's dead."

Natasha turned to look at Bruce with a confused face. "What?"

Bruce sighed. "Around the time you became...injected with the serums, she was held captive by Red Room. You had information of some sort, and when you didn't give it to them, well, they killed her."

Natasha turned back to the screen. She had only been ten years old. And they killed her. Natasha studied her picture. Katerina's pirceing green eyes seemed to stare into her soul. It was scary.

Bruce started going through more pictures. Natasha saw a photo of Katerina running in snow. Sleeping in a bunk. Picking at food on a lunch tray. Natasha was in most of these pictures, mostly in the background.

"Please stop." Natasha mumbled. "I'll be a moment." With that she raced out of the lab.

* * *

><p>AN:

Me: Well, hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Kayla: We don't own Marvel. And you should go check out our other stories.

Me: So, remember when I said I'd be updating my X-men story? I lied. I probably won't update it until I'm done with this fanfic. Because of school and everything.

Kayla: Bye! Enjoy the weekend!


End file.
